


twit fic 8

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nesting, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 35





	twit fic 8

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.

omega will who has never felt comfortable enough to nest before. he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it in hannibal’s bedroom until the alpha gently points it out.  
they’ve been together for a while, but will hasn’t gone into heat. he’s older, so they’re a bit less regular than they were when he was in his 20s. hannibal’s age doesn’t stop him from going into rut, but it’s never been an issue.  
when hannibal realizes will is nesting, he settles for observing and quietly providing blankets and other soft items that are covered in his scent.  
when he delicately points it out to will, will panics at first. hannibal knows he’s never nested before, and he doesn’t want to stress out his mate, so he leaves will to it. his only advice for will is to follow his instinct.  
and so will does. the large bed slowly becomes a cluster of blankets, pillows, and sweaters. hannibal comes home one day to his entire bedroom rearranged and a sweaty will who apologizes nervously.  
hannibal reassures him with a gentle hand on the back of his neck and quiet words of praise. will soaks it up, purring as hannibal rubs against him and scents him.  
the next day, will’s heat hits him with force. he texts hannibal in a moment of panic, then immediately strips his clothes off and curls up in his nest. he’s still self conscious, nagged by the feeling that he hasn’t made an adequate nest for such a perfect alpha.  
hannibal comes home quickly, following the sweet scent of will’s heat to his bedroom. as he walks, he undresses, and picks up on the stress in will’s scent.  
hannibal is down to his underwear when he gets to his bedroom, opening the door slowly. will is on his side, curled up and squirming, soaking wet and panting.  
“i’m sorry, i know it isn’t- it isn’t very good,” will apologizes, and hannibal steps up to the edge of the bed - will’s nest.  
“darling, it’s perfect.”  
hannibal’s praise makes will tremble, and he reaches out for his alpha. hannibal all but pounces on him, rolling will to his stomach and covering the omega’s smaller body with his own. will whines, pushing his ass up in a weak attempt to present.  
hannibal shushes him, murmuring sweet words and praise into will’s ear as he nudges his thighs apart with his knees. the scent of will’s heat is pushing him into rut, and they can both feel it.  
will moans and hannibal nearly growls when he pushes into will’s slick entrance. he’s hot, tight, wet, and perfect. hannibal makes sure to tell him so, gripping his hip tightly with one hand and cradling his chest with the other.  
will loses himself in the praise and the hot press and drag of hannibal’s cock inside him. he’s caught up entirely in the sensations, feeling everything from hannibal’s chest hair on his back to the barely there scrape of teeth against his nape.  
hannibal’s stamina is impressive and will knows this from experience, but he doesn’t expect to entirely lose count of his orgasms. he’s only being held up by hannibal now, and he sobs and whines when he feels the beginnings of hannibal’s knot.  
“please, please, please,” will whimpers and begs, barely rutting back against hannibal’s increasingly hard thrusts.  
“would you like me to knot you, love?” hannibal’s voice is low against the back of his neck. will cries as he nods.  
“that’s a good boy. my sweet, darling, love. you’ve done so well. made me such a beautiful nest. you can have anything you want.”  
hannibal bites the back of will’s neck on instinct after he speaks, and will cries out.  
hannibal has an impressive cock to begin with, and his knot always stretches will to his limits. will takes it with ease, clenching and feeling a gush of slick as he orgasms a final time, pushed over the edge by the satisfying sensation of being filled and taken.  
hannibal takes longer to come down, rutting against will as if he could possibly get any deeper. will sighs happily as hannibal licks delicately over his bite, soothing and affectionate.  
the two bask in the afterglow, calm and content for a while. hannibal rolls them carefully to their sides, and will holds hannibal’s hand against his chest.  
“i love you,” will speaks softly, like it’s meant to be a secret.  
“and i, you,” hannibal replies, kissing the shell of will’s ear.


End file.
